Remember That You Are Mine, and Mine Alone
by glitterdreamer95
Summary: After having a fight with his boyfriend, Oliver discovers that Al was, yet again, cheating on him. "My, this certainly won't do . I better find Alfie right away so I can… Sort this mess out myself ." Rated M for adult situations. 2p!AmericaX2p!England


.Hi guys! I recently discovered the 2ps and just _had_ to try them out! I tried really hard! Also… rated M for a reason! And….keep in mind that this is my first time writing an M fanfic…. So please don't hate too much on it, okay? Thanks….. Leave a review for me! I want to know what you guys think! I really hope you all like this! :Darning: This fic gets a bit dark..with like knives and stuff..

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

"Hello love, how are you doing now?" Oliver asked cheerfully as Al opened the door in front of him. He looked quite disgruntled to see the strawberry blonde there. Oliver glanced behind the brunette to see an improperly dressed girl sitting on a bed, her hair was messed up and she was clutching the sheets as she watched the door. She was human, obviously, and Oliver flashed her a grin, eyes wide; it was the look that sent many humans trembling. Apparently this girl was no different.

"Eh?! Oliver, what the fuck are you doing here?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?! How did you find me anyway?!" Al peered down at the Englishman with a look of suspicion. He was not happy that Oliver had just decided to show up, and not only that but Oliver had somehow managed to find the shitty hotel he'd escaped to at the last minute.

"Oh I have my ways of course. I heard you had another pretty face around, and you know me. Ever the jealous type~." Oliver sang the words, a false sense of security surrounding them, but Al was not convinced. His glare intensified, not moving from the doorway. _Terribly rude, I am a guest after all!_ Oliver mentally scolded the country. Al let out a sigh, accompanied with a sass-filled eye roll.

"Alright, look. Unless you want to join, which you never do, then get the fuck out of here!" Oliver did his best to ignore the horrid words coming from the other country. However, Al's terrible potty mouth always stretched Oliver to his limits. His eye twitched as he stared up, smile still plastered to his pale, freckled face.

"Oh poppet, I thought you knew? You're not allowed to go for anymore pretty faces~." Oliver grinned even wider, leaning closer to Al in the doorway, "I thought I was enough for you? Why drag poor little humans into this? This isn't their place after all… And besides, you still have to pay the swear jar, love. Such a dirty~ mouth."

"Like hell I'm gonna do that! You know, why don't you take that goddamn swear jar of yours, and go fuck yourself! Could ya at least stay out of my sight for 10 fucking minutes?!" Oliver held up the jar to Al the half full, glitter be speckled, glass waved in the other's face.

"Now poppet let's not make this get ugly again. Remember what happened last time? With a certain cursed pair of undies?" Al looked at Oliver in annoyance, _always in the fucking way. I'll show him._ He reached out to the jar and took it, smashing it into Oliver's face with a look of triumph. The glass shattered and stabbed Oliver in multiple areas. Trickles of blood began running down the shorter country's face.

"For the last time, stay the fuck away from me; I'm busy." Al said his remark with a growl, scowling at the other man. Oliver slowly wiped away the free pieces of glass littering his face, paying no attention to the embedded pieces on his cheekbones. The girl on the bed let out a small gasp when she saw this, her hand seemed hesitant to reach for the landline next to her. Al gave her a look, a short one, but intimidating enough that she retracted her hand. His gaze returned to Oliver, whose eyes had begun to glow a deep magenta.

"You really shouldn't have done that, poppet." Oliver began to speak in an innocent tone, which was weird because his eyes looked like he was ready to kill Al. He slapped him instead, using the distraction time to raise his trusty knife from his pocket and hit the taller country's shoulder. The random chick, as Al had so affectionately named her, grabbed her shirt with a horrified shriek. It seemed stabbing was where she put down her foot. She ran past the two countries, who honestly didn't care about her presence anymore. As she ran past, Al breathed in the smell of fear and cheap perfume that drifted off her. _Damn, and she was so innocent too. It's not every day you get to fuck someone like that. Ah shit, the fun I could have had with her too….. Well, I'm never one to turn down a good fuck, so that leaves…._

"Heh..." The secondary version of America scoffed, his eyes not leaving Oliver's. At this point both men were fully in the room, and the door had shut behind them. There was a sharp pain burning in Al's shoulder, the scent of blood mixed in with the other scents in the room. He let out a slow, heavy breath, and jerked his head to the side. A near-permanent smirk was plastered across his face, and it seemed to have trouble disappearing. _How amusing._ Al thought to himself, very bemused with the upset Englishman. Oliver had watched as the girl fled, giving her a particularly nasty grin as she ran past him. He'd considered grabbing her as she ran past him, but decided not to, there were bigger problems in the room.

"Well,that's one part of the issue solved," Oliver spoke with a content sigh, allowing his smile to slip for a moment, revealing a scowl most unbefitting the cheerful country, "Poppet, you really should know better."

Oliver made a move to stab the other again, raising his knife so that it glinted in the cheap overhead fluorescent lights. Al let out a chuckle, catching Oliver's arm half swing, the knife grazing the side of Al's arm. A small trickle of blood curled out of the scratch, on the part of his arm that the jacket did not cover. Al gave it a bemused look, before throwing the smaller country against the nearest wall. The force of the impact was so severe that Oliver groaned and coughed out a fair amount of blood. Al licked his lips and approached Oliver, like a lion on the prowl for prey. He held a wild, uncontrollable look in his eyes; unbeknownst to Oliver because of the darkly shaded glasses. Oliver slowly stood erect, wiping some blood from the corners of his mouth. His magenta eyes are cautious and calculating, watching Al's approach. _Calm down, Oli, you are in control after all._

"That was quite rude, poppet. Tsk, tsk." Oliver barely had enough time to get this out because Al was upon him. He roughly reached his hand out, grasping Oliver's jaw in a tight grip. Al forced Oliver to jerk his head back, stretching his poor neck to its limit. He gave him one last, knowing smirk before crashing their lips together. Al pressed their lips together as hard as he could, Oliver's lips began to crack from the force.

Oliver let out a surprised gasp as this transpired, he began to squirm his body, struggling against the bigger nation's weight. Unfortunately, for Oliver, Al was a near unmovable force, and both males knew it. Oliver slapped him on the shoulder, over his wound to be exact. He hoped that would distract the other from his actions, but to no avail. A soft, almost imperceptible moan escaped Oliver's lips. Al noticed, much to Oliver's dismay, and bit his lower lip. He used this as a distraction to grab the other's arms and restrain them above his fluffy pink hair. With his other hand, he traced along the perfectly pressed shirt that covered the Englishman's top.

"No work for you today," Al commented, breaking the kiss for a moment, "Just play, ya got that?"

"A... Alfie.. How improper! I can...can't..." Oliver struggled to keep his thoughts in line, memories of the cheerful past flooding his brain. _Al's touch is just so distracting, so hot on my clothes. I can feel it burning through to my skin._

"Like I give a fuck about that." Al released him for a moment, though still pressing near enough to hold Oliver in place. With a quick, practiced flick, Oliver's sweater and pink button up were torn off. Oliver's chest, as pink as the button up he always wore, greeted Al. _Just how I fucking like it._ Al chuckled inwardly, diving down and latching his teeth around an exposed nipple.

Oliver gasped at the sensation, shivering as the cold air brushed against his skin. He bit his lip, holding back the moans of pleasure that had mixed with the sharp intake of breath, in a soft and raspy voice Oliver pleaded, "Alfie…" Al ignored his impromptu partner, scoffing as he reached to pinch the other nipple. He could hear the soft moans Oliver was holding back, and it was driving him wild. _Like a starved animal._ He looked up to see that Oliver's eyes were closed, face burning red. _I wonder, how long can I keep this up?_

Oliver was quickly losing track of where his thoughts were going, as he was sure that Al was aware of. The other's roaming hands and mouth were ever so distracting. He accidentally let another soft moan slip. _Was I mad with him? Goodness, I can't seem to remember_

 _Ah fuck Oliver, those damn noises you're making… Are you trying to make me burst already? That's cute and all doll face, but two can play at that game_. Al grasped Oliver's chin once more, pulling his flushed face towards his. Al pressed their lips together for a quick kiss, forcing his tongue into Oliver's mouth. Once his partner's mouth opened he wasted no time in exploring every nook and cranny that Oliver's hot cavern had to offer. _And, now that I've got you nice and distracted_. His gaze roamed around, taking in as much as he could from his current position. The glint of the knife still in Oliver's grasp caught his eye, and Al reached for it. Oliver was losing grip on the knife, numbing pleasure was started to get to him. He was, without a doubt, distracted by Al's forceful kiss. 2p England arched his body upward, pressing himself closer to Al's body heat. The brunette chuckled again, darkly,and it reverberated through the kiss.

Al's hands began to roam over Oliver's body again, this time he had a knife in his grasp. 2p America trailed the cooled blade along Oliver's exposed skin. He watched in amusement as the man below him clashed his teeth together. He had a sadistic smile of his face, noting that Oliver's cheeks were an even deeper shade of red. _Jesus Christ... Can those things get any more red?!_ Al thought to himself, ignoring the cut he made on his hand from when he caught the knife. He continued to trail the small weapon up Oliver's pale abdomen like nothing was wrong. _Just ignore the blood, it wouldn't be fun if there wasn't danger involved anyway._

The cool touch of the blade sent shivers down Oliver's spine. He attempted to pull away from the kiss, his instinct was screaming at him to disarm the other. His body, it would appear, had other ideas. Their bodies were pressed together, Oliver's smooth abdomen against Al's jacket and jeans. Oliver tried to ignore the pain that started to ache his body. _Oh dear, I wonder if he realizes we don't have a choice anymore. It's too late to turn back now, regardless of what happens._ The topless country managed to wiggle his way out of the kiss, turning his head to the side and gasping for air. The tangy taste of blood met Oliver's tongue, and he glanced at Al. _I wonder if you enjoyed that, poppet._ His gaze traveled towards the knife that was in his hand, a faint trickle of blood seeped through Al's hand and trailed down the handle.

"Alfie… You're bleeding…" Oliver was quite proud of the sentence he produced, seeing as his brain was still on the fritz.

Al's body began to shake with adrenaline, he licked his lower lip; the taste of Oliver's blood danced across his tongue. "And you're fucking hot. So fuckin' hot….." He reached for Oliver's pants, grasping the clothing by the hem, and shook them from his body. _Awe, you're wearing your favorite pair of cupcake boxers. How adorable, but I'm afraid that has to go too if the real fun can begin_. "What else is new?"

The slightest appearance of a frown appeared on Oliver's mouth, quickly turning to a pout as he took note of his partner's lack of bare skin. "Alfie…. That's not fair!"

"Tsk tsk tsk." Al shook his head, Oliver was trying his hardest to take off his jacket. He released his grasp on the shorter nation's wrists, shrugging his jacket off nonchalantly, "You should know better than to strip me, babe." He quickly pinned Oliver's arms against the wall again, leaning his face forward for a whisper; his hot breath grazed over Oliver's shoulder. "I'll make you pay for that."

Oliver bit his lip, holding back all those naughty words he knew. "But it's only fair, love..." Oliver's heart was thrashing against his chest, he had no doubt that Al knew it as well. The copper taste of blood returned and Oliver cursed inwardly. _Oh flipping gosh dang! I made my lips bleed even more!_

"Like _hell_ I care about what's fair." Al licked his lips as he said this, a devilish grin followed it. _Now I know exactly what to do with you._ He grabbed Oliver again, pressing him back to the wall; hand snaking around Oliver's ass. Al thrusted his entire middle finger into Oliver's entrance, feeling his partner's walls tightening around his digit.

"Alfie… What are you...? Shouldn't we use the bed? This is so improper!" Oliver gasped, trying to squirm from the other's grip again, a blush, representing his horror at the improper state they were in, flaming brightly on his cheeks.

"Can't... We don't have much time. This place charges by the hour." Al let the lie slip through his teeth slow and seductively. _I can't take much more of this, my body won't allow for it. Like hell if I cum before him though._ In the heat of the moment, Al shoved another finger in, pressing them as far as they would go. Oliver tightened around the invading appendages, and Al felt the familiar twitch in his cock. Oliver let out a small yelp as Al did this, a sound mixed with pain and pleasure. He squirmed his arms more, wishing desperately to run his hands through the brunette locks, and throw those silly glasses to the floor.

"That's it…" Al leaned close to Oliver's ear, and let his breath press against the other's ear, eliciting more delighted shivers. He began to thrust his fingers harder, twisting his hand at occasion; seeing the leg-weakening effect this had on Oliver. It came to a point where Oliver's breaths quickened, allowing for the moans to let loose. The wall and Al became the majority of his support

"Alfie~..." Oliver's tone was soft, pleading, and needy. He tried to convey his need in that one sing-song word. Al ripped his fingers from Oliver, _I fucking love that whine. So desperate, and shit, fuck…. "_ God, quit giving me that look, it's really turning me on." Al ordered huskily, before kissing Oliver once more, pressing his body so close that it effectively immobilized the other. With a quick unzip of his pants, Al whipped out his dick and groaned when it rubbed against Oliver's ass. Oliver kissed back, feigning sweetness, before biting the other's lip. It was the only way of defense from his current position, and he triumphantly smiled when Al grunted in pain. Oliver wrapped his legs around Al's waist, moaning his name as Al's member twitched again.

"God dammit. I have to fuck. I have to fuck you right now." Al let out the words as he maneuvered Oliver's legs to leave them dangling over the shoulders. As he thrusted in, his eyes darted towards the forgotten knife in hand. _And you're killing me with all this heat. Fuck... It feels so good!_ Al's eyes continued to go back to the knife, before an idea sparked in his mind. He smirked as he traded the knife into his dominant hand. The blade hovered over the skin, halting above the left hip before sinking in with a vicious stab. The weapon was then buried deep inside Oliver body.

"Fudge!" Oliver cried out as the knife settled into his muscle, the pain and pleasure of the situation made it increasingly harder to focus. It all felt so good, and Al knew it. _You're so gosh darn smug all the time!_ Al's hands loosened his grip on Oliver once more. His now freed hands dropped down and settled on Al's head, playing with the hair and carelessly tossing the glasses aside. Oliver's blue and magenta eyes met Al's bloodthirsty red ones. Oliver kissed him with a smirk as the glasses clashed to the floor behind them. Not one to be out smirked, Al returned it, and let loose an excited chuckle. He twisted the handle of the blade, receiving another cry of pain from Oliver as he began to rock his hips.

Oliver could feel the knife buried inside him, the blade will leave a scar for sure, and it was a burning pain that was mixed with the pleasure caused by Al's movements. Oliver felt the stream of blood flowing along his leg and onto Al's torn up jeans. Al didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he really didn't care. _I simply must return the favor of that knife later. Perhaps a special batch of cupcakes are in order?_ Oliver tangled his fingers further into the dark brown locks, trying to concentrate on breathing properly. An aching began to fill him, a need for things to hasten their current course. Oliver began to rock his hips against Al.

Al could hear the moans getting progressively louder. He accounted them to the very perfect mixture of pleasure and pain that he'd been aiming for. Oliver's walls pressed harder against his cock, enveloping it in hot warm. The walls kept getting tighter, and Al groaned as well. _Fuck... This is so perfect._

"A...Alfie… Please…" Oliver whined again, far past the point of being embarrassed for such an act. Al scoffed at him and shifted to move better inside him, unfortunately this made the knife dig deeper into Oliver's hip. He was at the point where he barely noticed. Oliver titled his head back slightly, feeling his body reacting perfectly to Al's.

Al let out a slew of all the curse words he knew, on loop, feeling the end coming closer. He groaned again, and began to ram at an even faster rate. Oliver had no doubt that Al knew he was close. In a twisted sense of fate, the stubborn brunette grabbed Oliver's member and gave it a few tugs. Oliver felt the edge starting to encompass him, "Oh… Butterscotch!" Oliver cried out, feeling the sudden rush of pleasure as he spilled onto Al's jeans.

Al continued to thrust a bit more, faster and more animalistic as it goes onwards. He yanked the knife from Oliver's hip as tossed it aside so that he can press his hand to the wound. He groaned outwardly, grasping those soft hips, as he reached his end. He muttered "Oliver...Fuck!" as he filled the other man with his cum.

Oliver tried to even his ragged breathing as he dazedly slumped against the wall. He glanced down at the state of mess that was Al's clothing. The blood and cum stains will be _ever_ so much fun to deal with later! Al's gaze traveled to his hand, it was completely covered in Oliver's blood.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Al commented in a casual tone as though they had just finished watching a sports game. He brought the soiled hand to his lips and licked the blood away. He smiled at the coppery taste that lingered in his mouth. He then proceeded to retrieve his precious glasses.

"You...you stabbed me!" Oliver cried indignantly, looking at the wound on his hip, then to Al to give him a scowl mixed with a pout.

"I know, and it was so fuckin' hot…" Al wrapped his arm around Oliver and jerked him forward, "You gotta admit that was fuckin' hot."

"Such a naughty poppet…"Oliver sang, shaking his pointer finger at the other, and with his other hand he trailed down Al's arm, along the blood stained areas. He smiled with his normal cheshire-like grin, "So naughty~!"

"I know I'm bad," Al grabbed the roaming hand and leaned forward, the crazed look returning to his eyes, "but at least I get to have fun while doing it." He kissed the pink haired nation again, this time sweet and gentle. Their lips molded perfectly together, "That was something else, we should do this again sometime."

"Perhaps, poppet you never know... But first things first. It's baking time!~~~" Oliver sang, clapping his hands together.


End file.
